The number of network-connected mobile devices is rapidly increasing. This can be attributed to a number of factors including generational shifts, the rise of the shared economy (e.g., peer-to-peer transactions), information technology consumerization, bring-your-own-device policies, and the evolution of the mobile workforce. A consequence of this is that new challenges are presented in terms of how to serve wireless connectivity in rapidly changing environments.